


minutiae

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ricky Bowen-centric (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky loves everything about nini
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> minutiae is defined as the smallest, precise details that make one unique

Ricky had thousands of favourites, so many that he probably couldn’t list them off the top of his head or even write them all down in a notebook. His favourite colour was blue, his favourite TV show was Criminal Minds, his favourite food was French fries dipped in chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream, his favourite scent was vanilla and his favourite holiday was Thanksgiving. His favourites also went beyond what people typically would ask. He wouldn’t lie, he had a favourite parent, his dad, his favourite thing to do in the airport is to make up stories in his mind of what these people were going on a trip for. 

And without realizing it, he had a favourite person. A favourite girl. His best friend, turned girlfriend just a few months ago. 

Nini Salazar-Roberts was the only person in his life that he had put in all of his focus on, trying to learn just about everything about the brunette. He would notice the obvious things, the things everyone else did, whether it’d be their friends or acquaintances, maybe even some strangers would notice. Like how her hair flowed nicely when she curled it to perfection, or how she would nod with a bright smile as she listens to her friends talk about the things they love and were passionate about. When she would talk in a British accent when she was nervous, or how she made sure everything was perfectly organized, from her notes to her locker and even her closet.

But Ricky also noticed the small things about the girl. He noticed how she would draw the corner of her lip between her teeth when she wasn’t quite sure of something. He noticed when she would scratch at her wrists whenever she was cold, Ricky always giving her his sweater in those moments knowing she needed it more than he did. He especially noticed when she would tuck her hair behind her ear and cradle her jaw as she looked on at the scene in front of her in adoration, whether she’d be watching Gina and Carlos dance their hearts out on stage or watch Big Red land some skateboarding trick he’s been working on for ages, and especially each time she listened to Ricky sing. 

His favourite expression of hers was when she would smile so bright, the apples of her cheeks redden slightly and her eyes crinkle at the corners. His favourite habit of hers that everybody hates, but he loves, is when she would google literally anything just to prove their friends wrong always needing to be right. 

But his absolute favourite thing about the girl was that she didn’t realize how much of an impact she’s had on just about everyone. She encouraged Seb to try out for the musical in his freshman year, she had supported Kourtney in whatever crazy idea she had running through her mind, she had helped EJ with a big assignment he had completely forgotten was due the next day. Everything she did was for the people she loves, wanting to do absolutely everything she could to help them better and improve themselves, help them to realize their passions and dreams, help them to be the person they were meant to be. 

Everything about the girl, from the most noticeable of things to the smallest of details, that she probably doesn’t even notice, made Ricky fall even more in love with her. Each day he spends with his girlfriend, he learns something new, something different. A small detail only he would notice, whether it be a new tick or a new smile he hasn’t seen before. It’s what made her special, what made her unique. Even if Ricky tried to find someone else, there was simply no body that could compare to the girl he loves. 

And it thrilled Ricky that he was the only one to really see her in that light. To see the smallest of details, to see the brightest of looks, to see the saddest of days, to see the girl love every single person with her whole heart. And to know that he was the one that held the biggest portion of her love. 

She was his girl. His favourite girl.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this one! quickly wrote this up randomly in the middle of the night so if it's bad pls don't mind my tired 2AM mind hahhaha
> 
> if you're interested in talking/sending me any questions or requests, you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> sending all my love  
> xx


End file.
